ARROBALOVECOM
by GaiaMaquiavela
Summary: Te conectas a internet, conoces a alguien, congenias, vas hablando y al final te enamoras. La relación va evolucionando, y llega el moemnto de quedar...¿Qué haces cuando descubres que el amor de tu vida, no es sino tu peor enemigo?


**ARROBA **

****

Corrió a casa desde el trabajo, abrió la puerta y entró en el cuarto donde tenía el ordenador, apretó el botón de encendido. Y mientras se ponía en marcha el aparato, se cambió de ropa. Volvió al ordenador "Conectar Internet", si, por supuesto. Clicó en el botón. Se sentó cómodamente en la butaca de despacho, y esperó hasta que se abrió su cuenta de correo. Un e-mail. De Jacob. Sonrió. Sabía que ese correo estaría allí. Siempre tenía un correo nuevo de Jacob.

_"Hola Alex! Sólo quería darte los buenos, días, como siempre, nada, que tengo ganas de que llegue la tarde para poder hablar contigo. Estaré esperándote en el Messenger, lo sabes. Sólo para ti. Nos vemos luego. Un beso"_

Nada más, simplemente eso, pero era suficiente. Abrió el Messenger, y allí estaba. You rock my world, era su nick hoy, ¿Cuál se pondría él? También elegiría una canción, pero de Phill Collins, Easy lover, escribió en su configuración personal. Y comenzó a teclear.

Easy lover dice: Jacob!!! Ya estoy aquí- mientras él escribía el mensaje, recordó como lo había conocido, hacía más de dos años. Entró en un chat gay, y allí estaba, se llamaba Smooth Criminal, leyó su profile, y le encantó, era un chico de su misma edad, que trabajaba como programador informático, le gustaba la música de Michael Jackson, el cine documental, las películas de amor, la comida japonesa, y los chicos guapos e independientes. Comenzó a hablar con él.

You rock my world dice: Hola Alex! Me alegro de que estés aquí tan pronto. ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

Easy lover dice: Bien, aunque un poco aburrido, ojalá pudiera trabajar en casa, cómo tú. ¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti?- mientras le contestaba reanudó sus pensamientos. Había empezado a hablar con él, y cuando se dio cuenta, habían estado más de dos horas enviándose mensajes, así que se agregaron al messenger, y desde ese día, al salir del trabajo, había volado a casa para conectarse y hablar con él, realmente, se había enamorado de aquel desconocido, del que lo sabía todo, hasta el color de cada uno de sus pantalones. Y sus calzoncillos, y sus camisas, y que odiaba el pastel de riñones.

You rock my world dice: No del todo mal, aunque me he sentido muy solo sin ti por aquí dando vueltas. ¿Sabes cuanto puedo ser capaz de echarte de menos, Alex?- sonrió, siempre le hacía sonreír.

Easy lover dice: Supongo que lo mismo que yo, nunca pensé que fueras a formar parte de mi vida de este modo, sólo eras un amigo…- se imaginó a Jacob sonriendo, ¿cómo sería? Sabía que era rubio, y alto, y posiblemente fuerte, sabía que todos los días nadaba dos horas. Y que le gustaba el color verde, el color de su letra siempre era verde, igual que el suyo siempre era rojo. Recordaba el día en el que se habían dicho lo que sentían el uno por el otro, tenía la conversación impresa en el cajón de su mesilla de noche, sus amigos le habían dicho que no se fiara, que posiblemente se estuviesen burlando de él, pero no lo creía así, no podía decir cómo, pero sabía que Jacob estaba siendo sincero.

You rock my world dice: ¿Eso quiere decir que ya estás preparado para dar el siguiente paso? Se que es difícil, Alex, pero de verdad, me muero por escuchar tu voz, dame tu teléfono, por favor…- siempre insistía en lo mismo, no quería romper la magia que se había creado entre ellos, no quería perder la relación sincera que habían tenido, le encantaba leer a Jacob, imaginar como sería. Pero si, también quería escuchar su voz, escuchar como pronunciaba su nombre, que la voz de la persona amada tejiera sus sueños. Si, ya estaba preparado, así que…

Easy lover dice: 650660522, es mi móvil, no tengo teléfono fijo. Supongo que esto contesta a tu pregunta. También me muero por escuchar tu voz- ya estaba hecho, ya no había marcha atrás, ahora, la suerte estaba echada. El siguiente paso, la foto. O quedar, casi prefería quedar.

You rock my world dice: Buuuffff, creo que nunca había estado tan nervioso apuntando un número de teléfono en mi agenda…no sabía si ponerte en la "A", por Alex, o por Amor- siempre conseguía con dos palabras llegarle al corazón, hacerle sentir especial, por lo que era, por las cosas que decía, o por cómo se las decía. Siempre, desde el primer momento, supo, que el hombre para toda la vida era Jacob, con el que construir sueños, comprar un perro, y pintar una habitación, con el que hacer el amor desde que saliera el sol hasta que se pusiera, o simplemente descansar viendo la tele en el sofá.

Easy lover dice: Juas! Mientras esté en tu agenda, me da igual donde me pongas, lo importante es formar parte de ella, no?- esperaba que comprendiera la metáfora de su corazón, aunque parecía que estuviesen conectados, tenían tantas cosas en común…los dos habían ido internos al colegio, los dos habían dejado atrás todo lo que conocían por vivir libremente su condición sexual. Jacob, incluso había dejado de ver a sus padres y de hablar con ellos. Él no había sido tan drástico, vale, no tenía padres, pero…tampoco había dejado de ver o hablar a la gente que conocía, solo sus mejores amigos sabían la realidad, el resto no tenía idea. Tampoco hacía falta.

You rock my world dice: Antes de tener tu teléfono, ya estabas allí. Desde que hablé contigo el primer día, vives allí. Me mueves, Alex, me inspiras para seguir adelante. ¿Realmente crees que a mi solo me importa estar en tu corazón? Quiero ser su dueño!!!- rió frente a la pantalla del ordenador, realmente amaba a aquella persona que, en cualquier parte de Londres, quizás en la otra punta, quizá en la finca contigua, estaba sentado frente a su ordenador, pasando un rato con él a través de la red. Le hacía reír, soñar despierto, tener ganas de algo durante todo el día.

Easy lover dice: Por supuesto que eres su dueño. No puede ser de nadie más que de ti, lo has robado, bucanero!- sabía que se reiría con eso, le encantaba hacerlo reír. Su corazón latió más deprisa, dentro de poco, podría escuchar su risa, ¿Cuándo llamaría?

You rock my world dice: Calla, marinero, que me muero por enseñarte el sable, jejjejejejejej- se secó las lágrimas de risa y tecleó con velocidad.

Easy lover dice: Y yo por verlo, y blandirlo (puso un emoticono con babas)- siempre lo ponía caliente, incluso a distancia, sin haberse visto nunca, y siempre empezaban igual, como un juego, y siempre acaban igual, con los pantalones bajados en el sillón de escritorio.

You rock my world dice: Alex, lo siento en el alma, pero, me ha enviado un e-mail mi jefe, quiere que le lleve un informe a su oficina…ufff, no se, igual quiere despedirme, o algo. Es raro, siempre se los envío- si que era raro, por lo que le había contado, se dedicaba a llevar a cabo las instrucciones dadas desde la oficina por e-mail, en su casa, y luego, por la tarde, enviaba un correo con el informe de lo que había hecho.

Easy lover dice: Suerte, y no te preocupes, cielo, todo saldrá bien. Llámame cuando salgas de la oficina y me cuentas que tal todo, ¿vale?- esperó impaciente la respuesta.

You rock my world dice: Gracias, me has dicho justo lo que necesitaba oír. Te llamaré cuando acabe. Con lo nervioso que estoy porque voy a escuchar por fin tu voz, espero que no me haga preguntas extrañas. Siento irme hoy tan pronto…- ¡pobrecito!, se lo imaginó nervioso frente al ordenador.

Easy lover dice: No pasa nada. Vete ya. Te quiero- esperaba que eso lo animara.

You rock my world dice: Luego hablamos, yo también te quiero- en un cartelito amarillo apareció escrito "You rock my world aparece como desconectado, puede que no conteste".

Apagó el ordenador, y se sentó frente a la tele, la encendió y puso la MTV, se preparó un sándwich, y ojeó unos papeles del trabajo, burocracia, todo pura burocracia, ¡cómo lo odiaba!. Ojalá pudiese hacer otra cosa, como ser galerista de arte, o tener una tienda de algo, o ser investigador científico, pero no, no podía, no tenía suficientes estudios. Maldijo su escuela, solo los preparaban para ciertas cosas. Daba igual que desde antes de que te admitieran, tuvieses claro lo que querías hacer, no, solo te enseñaban un poco de lo que les apetecía, como si toda tu vida, fuese a girar en torno a ello, cuando solo era algo más en ti, y no precisamente lo más importante.

¿Tenía batería el teléfono? Corrió hasta la cartera de piel que había dejado en la entrada, abrió el bolsillo, y allí estaba, si, las cuatro rayitas, de la batería y de la cobertura. No tenía ninguna llamada, pero si un mensaje: Harry, acuérdate de comprar comida para los peces de tu despacho. Un beso, Hermione. La comida de los peces, menos mal que había recibido el mensaje, se le hubiese vuelto a olvidar.

Cogió algo de dinero del cajón de la cómoda del recibidor, y las llaves, y salió de casa, con el móvil en el bolsillo. Mientras caminaba por la calle, se sentía fatal por haberle mentido a Jacob, ¿por qué no le había dicho su nombre de verdad? Era un nombre bastante común, Harry, no le hubiese dicho nada extraño. Pero, algo le impulsó a mantener su verdadera identidad oculta, quizá, si su relación llegaba a más, y esperaba que si, le diría toda la verdad. Estaba seguro.

Ya había vuelto de comprar la comida para los peces, y aún no había llamado, con un libro en las manos, puso música, y se tumbó en el sofá. Intentó leer, concentrarse en el libro, pero no podía. Jacob iba a llamarlo. Por fin, después de dos años, hablarían. Tenía unas ganas de llegar al trabajo y contárselo a Hermione.

El móvil comenzó a sonar, saltó del sofá, tropezando con las zapatillas, que había dejado en el suelo, y se fue de morros. Se levantó, lamiéndose el labio que se había partido, y corrió hasta la chaqueta, en cuyo bolsillo se había dejado el móvil. Vio el número que llamaba, Ron. Casi se cagó en todo lo que conocía. Contestó:

- ¡Hola Ron! ¿Qué pasa?

- Harry, ¿estás bien? Te oigo raro

- Nada, no te preocupes, estaba esperando una llamada, y cuando he salido corriendo hacia el teléfono, me he ido de morros al suelo.

- ¿Una llamada? ¿De quién?

- De un amigo, ¿por qué llamabas?

- No, por si te apetecía salir a tomar algo.

- Gracias Ron, pero paso. Lo siento.

- No pasa nada, ¿nos vemos el viernes?

- Como todas las semanas. Adiós.

- Adiós- colgó el teléfono.

Se metió el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón. Caminó hasta el baño, abrió el armario de las medicinas, agua oxigenada, yodo, y, seguro que le quedaban, si, puntos de aproximación. Siempre tenía cosas de esas en casa, cuando volvía los viernes de jugar al Quidditch con sus compañeros del colegio, solía necesitar algunas curas, y no iba a ir siempre al hospital. Se arregló lo del labio. Tardaba mucho en llamar. Estaba empezando a ponerse histérico. Mejor tomarse un Lexatin. Si, el siempre tranquilizador Lexatin. Ya estaba. Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, con el teléfono en la mano.

Continuó intentando leer, pero nada, era imposible. No había manera, así que se puso un CD de bailar, para matar el tiempo. Michael Jackson, así se acordaría de él. Se había comprado todos sus discos, en cuanto supo que a Jacob le encantaba. No se le daba mal bailar. A pesar de que todos decían que si. No era malo, pensaba mientras se miraba en el espejo, moviendo los brazos (N/A: si alguien ha visto Friends alguna vez, imaginaos a Chandler bailando). Pero todos se reían, ¡bah!, ellos, que no tenían ni idea. Le iba haciendo efecto la pastilla. El disco terminó.

Fue a la cocina a beber agua, estaba casi sin respiración. Ya iba por el segundo cuando…sonó el teléfono. ¡¡¡MIERDAAA!!! Lo había dejado en el salón. Corrió hasta y allí, pero el borde de la alfombra se interpuso y…¡¡PATAPUM!! De nuevo al suelo, de morros. Se levantó maldiciendo. El teléfono seguía sonando insistentemente. Como fuera Ron, lo mataría, seguro que se aparecía en su casa y lo mataba. Pero no era Ron, era un número que no conocía. Era Jacob, seguro que era Jacob, pero tenía la boca llena de sangre. ¡Oh! ¿por qué siempre le pasaban estas cosas a él? Descolgó el teléfono y dijo con voz trémula:

- Espere un momento, por favor- con el teléfono en la mano, fue al baño, escupió la sangre en el lavabo, se enjuagó la boca, maldijo por el camino, le pegó una patada a la pared, y se hizo daño en el pie. Con ¡Joder!, respiró hondo y se puso el aparato en la oreja- Ya está.

- ¿Alex? ¿Eres tú?- dijo una voz preciosa, grave, pero sin ser intimidante y un poco preocupada, que arrastraba las palabras ¿de qué le sonaba esa voz?- ¿qué pasa?

- Hola- sonrió con los labios doloridos- Nada, no te preocupes. Eres Jacob, ¿verdad?- que voz tan bonita tenía.

- Si, ¿Qué ha pasado, Alex?- su voz sonaba, como si algo le diera risa, pero no quisiera reírse- he oído cosas muy raras- es verdad, había tenido todo el rato el teléfono en la mano.

- Que me he caído al suelo cuando iba a contestar al teléfono, y me he vuelto a partir el labio.

- ¿Vuelto a partir el labio?- ahora sonaba extrañado, divertido y preocupado- Alex, lo siento, pero no entiendo nada.

- Da igual, no tiene importancia. ¿Qué tal lo del trabajo?- preguntó, esperaba que no lo hubiesen despedido.

- Bien, no quería despedirme, solo quería darme unos documentos que no podía enviarme por Internet- menos mal- Y ahora te toca a ti, ¿Cómo te has partido el labio la primera vez?

- Corriendo a coger el teléfono, hace hora y media, ha llamado un amigo, he pensado que eras tú, y me he caído de morros.

- Pues no te voy a llamar más, porque si cada vez que lo haga, te vas a hacer daño, cuando vaya a verte, no quedará nada de ti- ¡que mono! Y había sonado tan dulce, tan…

- Así podrás cuidarme, pero por favor, no dejes de llamarme, me encanta tu voz- era cierto, le producía un cosquilleo extraño en el cuerpo, como si ya conociera a esa persona. Le daba sensación de calidez, y a la vez de excitación.

- Tú también tienes una voz muy bonita. Alex, yo…esto- ahora sonaba cohibido, se sentó en el sofá- yo…quería decirte que…- lo escuchó tomar aire al otro lado del aparato- Gracias por confiar en mi y darme tu teléfono. Casi nadie ha confiado en mí nunca, y significa mucho- ¡Por Dios! ¿Alguien conocía a otra persona que fuera tan cariñosa, tímida y a la vez traviesa?

- No tienes que agradecerme nada, Jacob, no podía vivir más tiempo sin escuchar tu voz. Si eres mi vida, ¿Quién mejor que tú para cuidar de ella?

- Alex, eres un cielo. A veces, me dan ganas de rastrear tu ordenador, saber donde vives, y plantarme allí con un ramo de flores, y pedirte que me dejes vivir contigo- no pudo evitar reírse, sonaba tan gracioso, pero tan sincero- ¿te estás riendo de mí?

- No, no me estoy riendo de ti, pero me ha hecho gracia lo que has dicho. Me encanta como eres- y de verdad le encantaba, Jacob tenía un humor ácido que le hacía reír, se compenetraban a la perfección. Lo había encontrado, por fin había hallado su verdadera media naranja- haces que me sienta bien, incluso en los peores días de mi vida.

- No me digas esas cosas, por favor, ahora no podré dormir, pensando en ti.

Hablaron durante algo más de una hora, era casi como escribirse mensajes, al principio estaban cortados, no sabían que decirse, pero poco a poco, fue tomando fuerza, y al final, hubieron de despedirse:

- Oye, creo que deberíamos colgar, que mañana te tienes que levantar pronto para ir a trabajar- le había devuelto a la cruda realidad.

- No, por favor, es verdad, con las ganas que tengo de seguir hablando contigo- parecía que el tiempo volaba escuchando su voz, adoraba estar mucho más cerca de Jacob que antes.

- Lo se, yo tampoco pararía nunca, pero en serio, tenemos que dejarlo por hoy.

- Está bien. ¿Me has llamado desde tu número?

- Si, es ese, apúntalo bien, ¿eh?, no lo pierdas.

- No te preocupes, lo guardaré. Mañana te llamo yo.

- ¿Me vas a llamar mañana? ¿Vamos a hablar todos los días?- sonaba entusiasmado, como un niño al que le prometen un juguete que desea desde hace tiempo.

- Lo que quieras, por mi si. Ahora que te he escuchado, se que no voy a poder vivir sin hablar contigo cada día.

- Adoro cuando te pones romántico. Te dejo ya, ¿vale? Un beso.

- Un beso, y Jacob…

- ¿Si?

- Te quiero.

- Oh Alex, y yo a ti. Hablamos mañana, ¿si?

- Si, adiós- escuchó como Jacob besaba el micrófono del teléfono, y cortaba la conexión. Se dejó caer feliz en el sofá. Mañana volverían a hablar.

Llevaban varios meses hablando todos días, un día llamaba él, al siguiente, Jacob. Y además continuaban hablando por el messenger. Su relación crecía día a día, y ya se habían enviado cartas de su puño y letra, incluso pequeños regalos. Pero aún no se habían visto. Harry estaba muy ilusionado con la relación, nunca le había durado tanto nadie, pero con Jacob, era diferente, era como si se conociesen de toda la vida, como si hubiesen vivido una vida parecida, aunque sabía que eso era imposible, nadie había vivido una vida como la suya.

Faltaban pocos días para cumplir su tercer aniversario de relación. Estaba muy nervioso, tenían que hacer algo especial. Podían quedar en tomar algo, o cenar en algún sitio bonito…. Pero tenían que verse, a Jacob todavía no le había dicho nada sobre su idea, pero como hablaría con él por la noche, se lo propondría. Encendió el ordenador a la hora acordada, y se conectó a Internet. Abrió su cuenta de correo, pese a que ahora hablaban a diario, y mucho más a menudo, Jacob no había perdido la costumbre de enviarle todos los días un e-mail en cuanto se conectaba, por las mañanas.

"_Alex!!! ¿Qué tal has dormido, pequeño? Espero que bien, bueno, si has soñado conmigo, seguro que genial. Yo si que he soñado contigo, tu voz me envolvía como un manto cálido, y hacíamos el amor, a la luz de la Luna. Espero que algún día se haga realidad. Nos vemos esta noche, quiero comentarte algo. Sobre nuestro aniversario. Bueno, ya hablamos luego. Te quiero: Jacob"_

¿Sería posible que a Jacob se le hubiese ocurrido lo mismo que a él? No sería tan extraño, en realidad. A veces tenía la sensación de que pensaban las mismas cosas, y en los mismos momentos, le había sorprendido la conexión psíquica que tenían. Le encantaba sentirse tan compenetrado con alguien. Allí estaba, I'm Bad. Oh! Adoraba cuando iba de duro, de malote, de malvado. Le ponía tanto. Siguió su costumbre y se puso una canción de nick, Queen, hoy tocaba Queen, pero…¿Cuál? Ya estaba, The Great Pretender.

The Great Pretender dice: Jacob!!! Ya he llegado del trabajo- vio como le contestaba. Aprovechó para abrir el Kazaa, y empezar a descargarse música, música bonita, para cuando pudiesen estar los dos juntos, era un romántico, quizá demasiado, pero no podía evitarlo.

I'm Bad dice: Hola Alex! Has leído mi mail?

The Great Pretender dice: Si, yo también quería comentarte algo para nuestro aniversario- estaba muy nervioso, le iba a proponer algo que cambiaría su relación para siempre, saltarían de una ciber-relación, a algo mucho más serio, más real, más palpable, o eso, o se iba todo al carajo, pero no podía esperar más, debía saber ya si iba a funcionar en el mundo real, o no.

I'm Bad dice: No se si te hará gracia o qué, igual te parece muy precipitado- ya está, era lo mismo, se lo propondría ya, y ya estaba hecho, daba igual lo que pasase después, lo que tuviera que ser sería, tampoco iba a estar dándole vueltas toda la vida.

The Great Pretender dice: Jacob, quieres que quedemos ese día para conocernos?- Alea jacta est, ahora si que no había marcha atrás.

I'm Bad dice: No jodas!! Qué fuerte!! Iba a proponerte lo mismo. Si, claro que quiero, me muero por verte, ahora que ya se como es tu voz, solo me queda verte para darle forma a la piel que te he hecho en el aire- ¡qué bonito!, iban a verse, casi no se lo podía creer. Ahora si que estaba nervioso.

The Great Pretender dice: Entonces…lo hacemos? Quedamos? No te da miedo?

I'm Bad dice: Claro que me da miedo, pero, Alex, antes o después debíamos dar el paso, no podemos estar así toda la vida, además, por qué no? Nos llevamos bien, lo sabemos todo el uno del otro, funcionamos, no? Nos queremos. Solo nos queda ver, si el cuerpo a cuerpo se nos da bien, y yo creo que si- tenía razón, no podían dejarlo pasar, era demasiado importante, era su vida, no podía dejarla estancada en la pantalla de un ordenador, y un número de móvil, quería tocarlo, sentir su piel contra la suya, si tenían que quedar.

The Great Pretender dice: Bueno, pues, cómo quedamos?

I'm Bad dice: No lo se, en un bar? O prefieres que quedemos en algún sitio, y ya vemos lo que hacemos?- eso era buena idea, pasear, hablar, decidir juntos lo que hacer.

The Great Pretender dice: A mi me apetece más quedar en algún sitio, y decidir allí lo que hacemos.

I'm Bad dice: De acuerdo, pero, dónde?- ¿dónde podían quedar? Algún sitio especial, bonito…

The Great Pretender dice: En Hyde Park? A las doce del mediodía? Puedo pedir permiso en el trabajo…y pasar el resto del día juntos- ojalá le gustase el sitio, no le pillaba lejos del Ministerio, y además, le encantaba pasear por allí.

I'm Bad dice: Hyde Park? Me encanta pasear por ahí!! Estupendo, dónde? En la puerta?

The Great Pretender dice: Vale, pero, cómo nos reconocemos?- eso era una cuestión importante, nunca se habían visto, ni siquiera tenían una foto…podía ser en plan de "llevaré una rosa roja en el ojal", o algo de eso.

I'm Bad dice: Yo se que eres moreno, no muy alto, y con gafas.

The Great Pretender dice: Y tú, eres rubio, alto, y con la espalda ancha. Yo vestiré con traje de chaqueta gris marengo, y raya diplomática más clara. Pero como seguro que hay muchos yuppies vestidos igual, llevaré una corbata roja- ya tenía la ropa de ese día clara, era el traje que mejor le quedaba.

I'm Bad dice: Que formal!!! Claro que si trabajas en el Ayuntamiento…Yo llevaré vaqueros negros, una camisa, y una cazadora de cuero negra, que detrás pone Harley Davidson. Pero da igual, mi pelo rubio me delatará…es muy claro- ¡cómo si no hubiera rubios en Inglaterra! Nos ha jodío!!! Le pediría algo más extraño, que destacara sobre la multitud.

The Great Pretender: Dame alguna pista más, que rubios, hay muchos!!!! Ponte algo llamativo, como mi corbata…

I'm Bad dice: Ah!! Es que se me había olvidado, las botas son de piel de serpiente, y de punta muy larga…la camisa, ajustada, igual que la cazadora, y los pantalones, que además, son acampanados. Y llevo un arco iris cosido en la manga izquierda. Llamaré bastante la atención??

The Great Pretender dice: Va a ser que si. Vale pues entonces, a las doce, en la puerta, con esas ropas. Te tengo que dejar, es viernes… ya sabes, partido con los colegas.

I'm Bad dice: Pues yo mañana no voy a poder estar por aquí, tengo reunión de empresa. Y el domingo, es mi único día sin Internet…Nos vemos ya el Lunes? Y nos vemos de verdad, que nervios!!!!!!!!

The Great Pretender dice: Siii!!! Tengo unas ganas de abrazarte, Jacob, que no me caben en el cuerpo.

I'm Bad dice: Yo también tengo ganas de abrazarte. Te quiero, Alex.

The Great Pretender dice: Yo también te quiero. Muchos besos- y se desconectó. La verdad, hubiese seguido hablando con Jacob, pero el Quidditch, era el Quidditch, y no podía perderse el partido. Jugaban los Weasley (Fred, George, Bill, Ginny y Ron), Oliver Wood, y él, contra Viktor (N/A: Si, Krum, que en este fic está casado con Hermione, y tienen una niña que se llama Katarina), y unos amigos suyos. Se cambió de ropa, cogió su Saeta de Fuego, la última que había salido, y se apareció en el campo. Aún no había llegado nadie, así que se puso a dar unas vueltas corriendo para calentar, iba a volar un rato, cuando apareció Hermione con su niña en brazos:

- ¡¡Harry!!- saludó con alegría- Saluda al tío Harry, Katta- le dijo a la niña de oscuro pelo rizado y brillante, con los ojos castaños, que risueña, levantó una manita regordeta para decirle hola. Se acercó a ellas y cogió a la niña en brazos, tras besar a su amiga en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué tal todo?- le dio un beso a la niña- ¿Cómo estás, peque? ¿Vas a ver jugar a papá?- la niña asintió- ¿Y quién quieres que coja la snitch, papá, o el tío?

- Papá…- Harry le hizo cosquillas.

- ¿Papá? ¿Cómo que papá? ¡Tiene que cogerla el tío Harry, Katta!- la niña se reía en los brazos de su padrino- Te tengo que contar una cosa, Herm, sobre Jacob.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- se veía preocupada, nunca le había hecho gracia la ciber-relación de Harry con aquel desconocido- ¿Lo habéis dejado?

- No, ¡qué dices! Hemos quedado el lunes, para vernos, y…- pero no le pudo contar más, el resto fueron llegando, y tuvo que callarse, solo Ron sabía la verdadera condición sexual de Harry, y no le hacía demasiada gracia, así que nunca le había hablado de Jacob, y evitaba tratar el tema con él.

- Hey!! Qué pronto habéis llegado los dos. ¿Una cerveza de mantequilla, Harry? Hola Katta, ¿me das un beso?- la niña se inclinó hacia el alto pelirrojo desde los brazos de Harry, y plantó un beso en la mejilla de Ron.

Se pusieron manos a la obra, pronto estaban todos en el aire, pasándolo bien. Estaba tan concentrado buscando la snitch, que casi no pensaba en Jacob, el Quidditch, era lo único en el mundo que conseguía apartarlo de su mente. Iban a conocerse, el lunes, y a partir de ahí, todo cambiaría, la vida sería distinta, estaría con el hombre de su vida, por fin, en carne y hueso. Nada le hacía más ilusión que eso. Vislumbró la snitch junto a un aro de gol, y se lanzó en picado hacia allí. Ojalá pudiera enseñarle algún día a Jacob las delicias de montar en una escoba, o cualquier cosa de su mundo, presentarle a sus amigos, ser completamente sincero con él.

Pero primero debía conocerlo, saber si todo funcionaba, y cuando ya estuvieran juntos, decirle la verdad. Que no se llamaba Alex, que no trabajaba en el Ayuntamiento, que era un mago. Toda la verdad. No podía tener secretos con la persona que más le importaba en el mundo. Atrapó la snitch, el frío metal acariciaba sus dedos mientras Lee pitaba el fin del partido. Bajaron al suelo, y se abrazaron, habían ganado este partido, así que a Krum y sus amigos les tocaba invitar a la cena de todos los viernes. Quedaron en Las Tres Escobas a las nueve, ya duchados y limpios.

Harry pasó el fin de semana hecho un manojo de nervios, apenas creía que en menos de 48 horas fuera a ver al hombre de su vida, al dueño de su corazón. No sabía si estaba más asustado que deseoso. Planchó tres veces el traje, tenía que estar impoluto, perfecto. Escogió la camisa con cuidado, blanca, como la nieve, acompañaba maravillosamente al traje, y la corbata, de color rojo brillante, le daba un toque muy glamouroso. La noche del domingo, tuvo que tomarse un Lexatin para poder dormir.

Estuvo todo el día histérico, dando vueltas como un león enjaulado, se tomó una poción para los nervios. Pidió el permiso, se lo concedieron, por supuesto, hacía más horas que nadie en el Ministerio, se lo debían. Cuando el reloj dio las once y media, fue la baño una vez más, la quinta en lo que llevaba de día, se lavó las manos, la cara, y salió del edificio, caminando hasta Hyde Park, contando de cien a cero mentalmente para relajarse, respirando profundamente.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, ya había llegado, las doce en punto. ¿Dónde estaría? Miró a su alrededor, había mucha gente, con sándwiches, entrando el parque, madres paseando a niños pequeños, varios ancianos disfrutando en los bancos del sol, tan extraño en Londres. En uno de los bancos, dándole la espalda, había un chico, con el pelo rubio, casi blanco, no demasiado corto. Su corazón se aceleró. Era él. Llevaba una cazadora de cuero negro, en la que ponía ¡¡¡Harley Davidson!!! Si que era él. En la manga izquierda, efectivamente, un parche enorme con un arco iris. Se acercó al chico, con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho, tenía las piernas cruzadas, y leía un periódico. Tocó su hombro:

- Hola Jaco…- el chico comenzó a girarse, esa cara le sonaba, esa cara le sonaba mucho, esa cara era la cara de…

- ¿Alex?- si que era su voz, la de Jacob, pero la cara, la cara…. ¡Por Dios! Aquel chico, no era Jacob, era…, no, no podía ser…

- ¡¡¡¡MALFOY!!!

- ¡¡¡POTTER!!!- si que era, se le cortó la respiración unos segundos, no podía pensar…no podía ser Malfoy, una rabia ciega lo invadió, y salió corriendo de allí. Cuando nadie pudo verle, se apareció en su casa. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de quien era? Le encantaba el color verde, arrastraba las palabras al hablar, pero Malfoy odiaba a los _muggles_, ¿qué hacía siendo programador informático? O puede que no lo fuera, le había mentido, le había dicho que se llamaba Jacob, ¿cómo pudo haberle mentido? Si hubiese sabido quien era, nunca habría abierto su corazón, jamás. Draco Malfoy. Odiaba a Draco Malfoy.

Pero se había enamorado de él. Como un idiota. Había caído en su trampa. Había escuchado sus palabras bonitas, y lo había encandilado. Seguro que ahora estaba riéndose de él. Hermione tenía razón. Siempre había tenido razón. Tres años de su vida, tirados a la basura, creyendo, confiando en que le importaba a alguien, que alguien le quería. Soñando con alguien todas las noches, pasando horas y horas conectado a Internet, o hablando con él por teléfono, ¡claro que le sonaba la voz! Llevaba desde los once años escuchándolo meterse con él todos los días. Nunca hubiese pensado, que Malfoy sería capaz de decir cosas tan dulces.

Pero todo había sido una burla, no podía explicarlo de otra forma. Ninguna otra posibilidad cabía en su cabeza. Estaba tan decepcionado, que no tenía ganas de nada, se metió en la cama a llorar amargamente. Su vida se había ido a la mierda en tres segundos. Con la ilusión que tenía él en esta relación, las ganas que tenía de conocer a la persona que día tras día, durante tres años, había llenado sus pensamientos, con la que había hablado más que en todos los años de amistad con Ron Y Hermione, que se lo había contado todo. Y era Malfoy, su peor enemigo, la persona a la que más había odiado.

Pasaron tres días desde el incidente en Hyde Park, tres días en los que su vida fue un infierno, a Hermione le contó que Jacob no había aparecido, no quería decirle la verdad. Bastante le dolía ya a él sentirse engañado, como para que encima, Hermione, que era la voz de su conciencia, le dijera "te lo advertí". Tenía miedo de encender el ordenador, no quería encontrarse con él. No es que tuviera miedo de que le pidiera una explicación, o de que intentara hablar con él, simplemente no quería recordar todo lo que había pasado, solo le apetecía hundirse en su miseria, hacerse una madriguera, y no salir de allí en mucho tiempo. Pero de pronto, sonó el teléfono. No quería cogerlo, sabía que era Jacob, o Malfoy, o quien diablos fuese, pero seguía sonando, y sonando, durante toda la tarde, sin parar, así que al final, solo para que lo dejara en paz, descolgó:

- ¿No te has reído bastante de mi?¿ quieres más?- espetó al auricular.

- Alex- la voz le trajo miles de recuerdos dulces que había atesorado en su corazón, esa voz que le había hecho ver las estrellas de cerca, le hablaba- o Harry, yo…yo, te juro que no sabía quien eras.

- Me mentiste

- ¿Y tú a mi no? Me dijiste que te llamabas Alex, que eras funcionario del Ayuntamiento…

- Ahora todo da igual, no me apetece volver a hablar contigo, ni como Jacob, ni como Malfoy.

- Espera, no cuelgues, comprendo que estés enfadado, o contrariado, solo escúchame, por favor.

- De acuerdo. Habla- concedió, Malfoy tenía razón, él también había mentido, si había sido sincero como Jacob, tampoco le debió parecer muy placentero que fuese él quien se presentara a la cita, y no el Alex que había creído que sería.

- No sabía que eras tú. Te juro que no lo sabía. Me está costando mucho decir todo esto, así que por favor, Alex, o Harry, no me interrumpas, llevo desde el lunes por la noche pensando en esto, le he dado muchas vueltas, y tengo que soltarlo de un tirón- tenía la voz cansada, triste, no parecía que disfrutase mucho con aquello- siento no haber sido sincero contigo, pero, ahora que sabes quien soy, supongo que comprendes por qué debía ocultar mi nombre, y mi identidad, porque lo he hecho por lo mismo que tú, supongo. No sabía si era un mago, o un _muggle_ quien me estaba escribiendo, por eso me puse Jacob de nombre. ¿Tú lo hiciste también por eso?

- Si-contestó en voz baja.

- Lo se, y estaba muy enfadado contigo el lunes, porque te había dado mi corazón, y me sentí estafado, traicionado, pero sabía que no lo habías hecho intencionadamente. Todo ha sido un maldito malentendido. Pero la verdad, Harry, es que Jacob se enamoró de Alex, como un tonto, con todo el corazón, y con toda el alma. Y lo daría todo por pasar la vida junto a él. Y aunque a Draco, le cuesta bastante aceptar que se ha enamorado de Harry Potter, el caso es que lo está, y no está dispuesto a perder a la persona a la que quiere, con la que quiere envejecer, por unas estúpidas enemistades infantiles, así que, Harry, te pido otra oportunidad. Como Draco. Intentémoslo. Yo fui sincero como Jacob, si tú fuiste sincero como Alex, podemos con ello. Funcionará Harry, estoy seguro.

- No lo se- las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, él no quería perder a Jacob, no podía. Su orgullo se negaba a estar enamorado de Draco Malfoy, pero lo estaba, quizá no fuese tan mala idea probar de nuevo.

- Por favor, solo queda conmigo para tomar un café, te demostraré que lo único falso que te dije fue mi nombre. Te quiero Harry. Más que a mi vida. No pienso quedarme sentado viendo como todos los sueños que he construido para nosotros se van a la mierda por como fuimos hace años- un café no le haría daño, él tampoco estaba dispuesto a que los tres años que habían pasado juntos se fueran al garete.

- Está bien. Un café. No te prometo nada más- se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

- Gracias. ¿Cuando quieres que quedemos? ¿Mañana, a la misma hora, en el mismo sitio?- debería pedir de nuevo permiso en el Ministerio, pero…todo fuera por amor.

- Si, y no me des las gracias, Malfoy.

- Llámame Draco, por favor.

- Draco.

- Hasta mañana, entonces- hubo un momento de duda al otro lado del teléfono, como si fuese a decir algo más, pero colgó. Se dejó caer en el sofá. No lo había pensado, él también había mentido, Malfoy debió de llevarse una sorpresa bastante desagradable, y aún así, había sacado valor para llamarlo, y decirle todo aquello. Que le quería. El también lo quería. Más que a nadie y más que a nada. Iba a ser duro aceptarlo, pero no podía dejar escapar al amor de su vida. Tarde o temprano se arrepentiría de ello, y no quería ser un viejo amargado, por no haber sabido luchar a tiempo.

Ni se molestó en presentarse en el trabajo al día siguiente, mandó a Hedwig con una nota, diciendo que estaba enfermo, y que no podría ir. Apenas había podido dormir, así que se tomó un café muy fuerte para despejarse, y una buena ducha. Se vistió con unos simples vaqueros, y una camisa. No estaba menos nervioso que aquel día fatídico, pero no podía tomarse nada, con el sueño que tenía no quería quedarse dormido. Estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad. No había sido justo al enfadarse tanto con él, no había sido el único que había mentido. Cuando faltaban diez minutos, se apareció en el metro cercano, y salió caminando. Se sentó en el banco en el que Malfoy lo había estado esperando. Alguien se sentó a su lado y murmuró un tímido "Hola". Giró la cabeza, era él. Con gafas de sol, le tendió la mano, le temblaba el pulso bastante. Cogió la mano temblorosa y la estrechó.

- Hola. Pensaba que los Malfoy controlaban mejor sus emociones- dijo mientras soltaba la mano del rubio.

- Solemos, menos cuando algo nos importa de verdad- sonrió, en su sonrisa no había nada del desprecio que tan acostumbrado había estado a ver en ella, era un sonrisa, franca, dulce, un poco asustada, pero desde luego, ni arrogante, ni sarcástica- Lo siento, Harry, de verdad, lo siento.

- Vale, no hace falta que lo digas más, ¿vamos a tomar el café?- sabía que estaba siendo un poco borde, que no debía, pero todo aquello era muy extraño, por un lado, odiaba a Draco Malfoy, hasta donde recordaba de él, se odiaban mutuamente, pero por otro lado, era la persona a la que amaba, a la que se lo daría todo.

- Si, será mejor- se levantó del banco, y esperó a que Harry lo hiciera- ¿Dónde quieres ir?- preguntó, mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón.

- Me da igual- en la acera de enfrente había un bar con aspecto de hacer buen café- Allí hay uno- comenzó a caminar para cruzar. Malfoy caminaba junto a él en silencio, cabizbajo, no parecía el arrogante adolescente que había sido. Llegaron al café, le cedió el paso, sujetando la puerta abierta, el rubio lo miró sorprendido, y sonrió débilmente.

- Gracias- por primera vez, le sonrió. Y por primera vez, sintió el impulso de cogerlo de la mano, y pedirle perdón por haber sido tan borde con él. Pero su orgullo pudo más, y por el momento, se lo guardó.

- No es nada, solo una puerta- se sentaron en una mesa apartada, casi no había nadie. Se acercó el camarero y pidieron un café cada uno. El silencio, bastante incómodo reinó en la espera hasta que trajeron el café. Dio un sorbo al humeante líquido de sabor envolvente y amargo.

- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Malfoy mirando los granos de azúcar que habían caído en la mesa, al romper su sobrecito.

- Bueno, he estado mucho mejor, la verdad.

- Si, te entiendo, es difícil, ¿no?- removía su café con la cucharilla. Parecí abatido, como un sentenciado a muerte. A una parte de él, le daba igual verlo así, puede que incluso disfrutara, pero la otra parte, odiaba verlo infeliz, la parte que tenía claro que era el mismo chico por el que su corazón latía, se llamase como se llamase.

- Un poco, es más bien, raro- decidió cambiar de tema, y ver hasta que punto había sido sincero el Slytherin con él- ¿De verdad eres programador informático?- Malfoy levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, sonrió.

- Si, cuando acabamos el colegio, y supe cual era el percal respecto a la homosexualidad en nuestro ¡Oh!, maravilloso mundo, decidí solicitar un curso de educación _muggle_ al Ministerio, a espaldas de mis padres. Cuando lo tuve, hice la prueba de acceso a la Universidad, y me fui de casa. Tengo la carrera, y todo.

- Nunca pensé que alguien como tú, acabaría trabajando de programador informático.

- Bueno, era eso, o vivir una mentira. Preferí dejarlo todo atrás. Pero eso ya lo sabías- era cierto, habían hablado sobre ello, por el messenger, y por teléfono. Y se dio cuenta, por fin, de que realmente, Jacob y Draco eran la misma persona, y que lo quería - y tú, ¿trabajas en el Ayuntamiento?

- No, en el Ministerio de Magia, Departamento de Deportes Mágicos, soy el director. Pero creo que debe ser parecido, o igual de aburrido, al menos.

- Entonces, sigues en contacto con el mundo mágico. Que suerte. Lo que daría por volver a jugar al Quidditch- su rostro se volvió soñador, como rememorando la sensación de volar.

- Pues cuando quieras quedamos, y damos unas vueltas- sonrió al rubio, que a fin de cuentas, había conquistado su corazón, le devolvió la sonrisa, una sonrisa encantada y feliz, como la de alguien que vislumbra la esperanza al final del tortuoso camino.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que me estás dando otra oportunidad? Dime que si, por favor.

- Si, yo tampoco fui sincero contigo, Ja…Draco, no debí haberme puesto así. Lo siento- ahora que ya había dado el paso, solo quería abrazarlo, y besarlo, y hacer todo lo que había planeado para el día de su tercer aniversario. Su orgullo había sido expulsado por la parte de él que sabía que Draco Malfoy era el hombre del que se había enamorado.

- Gracias, de verdad, gracias. Dios, Harry, pensaba que me moriría si me decías que no. He puesto tanto en esto…

- Lo se, yo también. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- un brillo travieso iluminó la cara del hombre que tenía enfrente- Algo más tranquilo que eso.

- ¿Lo ves?- le dijo, feliz- estamos hechos el uno para el otro- alargó la mano para acariciar la de Harry, que estaba sobre la mesa- ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar?

- No, hoy no, he dicho que estaba malo.

- Podemos ir a comer. Cerca de mi casa hay un sitio, donde podemos estar tranquilos, no se si me entiendes- lo miró significativamente.

- Si, creo que si- con su otra mano, cogió la mano de Draco, ahora ya era Draco, que le acariciaba, y entrelazó los dedos con los del rubio- el café lo pago yo, por el disgusto que te he hecho pasar.

- No me importa, si ha valido para que al final todo haya salido bien…

- Quiero pagarlo- sacó el dinero de la cartera y lo dejó encima de la mesa- Vámonos- salieron de allí con la sonrisa pintada en la cara. Al final, se había arreglado todo, Alex salía con Jacob, pero Harry salía con Draco, y no le importaba. Solo importaba que estuvieran juntos, y que se quisieran. Y lo sabían. Lo demás daba igual. Comieron en un restaurante italiano minúsculo, "La Dispensa della nona", la clientela era toda por el estilo, había varias parejas homosexuales, que disfrutaban de su libre intimidad en aquel restaurante. Después del postre, subieron al piso de Draco a tomarse una copa.

Era un piso bonito, pequeño, pero bien distribuido, los muebles, eran de calidad, y buen gusto. A pesar de todo, era un Malfoy. Le enseñó la casa, su dormitorio, la cocina, el baño, el comedor salón, y por último, la habitación donde tenía el ordenador, tenía una mesa enorme, un ordenador de última generación, las paredes estaban cubiertas por estanterías, con archivos del trabajo, con discos, la mayoría de Michael Jackson. Y en un cajón, pintado un nombre "Alex".

- ¿Qué tienes ahí?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- Todas nuestras conversaciones, desde la primera hasta la última, menos una, que tengo en la mesilla de noche.

- Si, puedo imaginarme cual. Yo también la tengo- se acercó por detrás a Draco, y lo abrazó, por primera vez. Estaba abrazando por primera vez a la persona a que amaba. Draco se dio la vuelta, rodeando a Harry con los brazos, estrechando el abrazo, temeroso, quizá de que no fuera real. Había estado tres años esperando este momento, y hacía pocos días, había llegado a pensar, que todo se había perdido. Pero no. Y ahora estaba allí, en aquel piso tantas veces descrito a través de la red, mirando el teclado desde el cual le habían sido susurradas las primeras palabras de amor sinceras, por encima del hombro del que las había escrito. Suspiró feliz, y separó un poco a Draco, para besarlo.

Sus labios eran suaves, dulces, cálidos, todo lo que había soñado que serían. El rubio respondió al beso abriendo ligeramente los labios, permitiendo que la lengua de Harry entrara en su boca para encontrarse con la suya. Fue un beso tierno, con un deje de rabia, de furia, por el tiempo esperado, y por el miedo de que nunca hubiera podido ser. La lengua de Harry, acariciaba la de Draco, mientras enredaba los dedos en el rubio y sedoso cabello. Las manos del Slytherin viajaban por su espalda, acariciando, palpando, tomando conciencia de que aquello era real.

La temperatura pareció aumentar, el sudor empapaba sus cuerpos, y podía notar la firme erección de Draco contra la suya propia. La ropa, comenzaba a sobrar. Sacó la camisa de los pantalones de su amante, rozando, por primera vez la piel con la que había soñado. Su camisa voló, no sabía muy bien como, pero de pronto, los labios de Draco besaban su esternón, haciéndolo sentir como nunca. Su excitación crecía a cada momento. La camisa de Draco también desapareció en poco tiempo, la piel pálida del Slytherin se erizaba bajo su toque, los pezones de Draco se irguieron al acariciarlos con la lengua, que gimió con impaciencia.

Draco lo separó un momento, para besarle en el cuello, y apoyar la frente en la suya, junto a la cicatriz:

- No quiero que esto sea así- jadeó- debería ser más especial. Es nuestra primera vez, cara a cara.

- Lo se- besó su nariz- ¿qué hacemos?

- Voy a por un par de copas de vino, pondré música, y vamos a mi habitación, que no está tan mal. Ves poniéndote cómodo- caminó hasta el dormitorio de Draco, la cama estaba hecha, pulcramente. Apartó la colcha, lo sorprendieron sábanas de raso negras, "cómo no"- pensó-"es Malfoy", se quitó los zapatos, los calcetines, y los pantalones. Se recostó en la cama, apoyado sobre un codo, mirando hacia la puerta, esperando a que llegase Draco. La habitación era bonita, pintada de verde oscuro, con un sillón de cuero negro, las cortinas grises, "todo muy Slytherin". ¿Cuánto echaría de menos su mundo? Él había nacido entre magos, había crecido entre ellos, y de pronto se vio fuera de todo eso. Interrumpió sus pensamientos la llegada de Draco, con los vaqueros desabrochados, dos copas en una mano, y una botella de Chardonnay en la otra. Sonriendo, lo dejó todo en la mesilla de noche, y se acercó al aparato de música, y pulsó play.

Comenzó a sonar Phil Collins, le encantaba. Siempre había sido su cantante favorito. Las letras eran…. Sirvió el vino en las dos copas, mientras Draco se acercaba a él y se tumbaba a su lado, pegándose a su cuerpo, pasando el brazo por su cintura para coger la copa. Harry se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara. Brindaron en silencio, y se llevaron la copa a los labios. El alcohol hormigueó en la lengua de Harry, dejando ese sabor dulce y áspero a la vez en su paladar. Luego volvió a besarlo, con mucha más calma que antes, ya habían franqueado la barrera de la timidez, el tiempo era solo para ellos. Exploraron mutuamente sus bocas, abrazándose, notando el cuerpo que vibraba bajo su caricia.

- ¿Funcionaremos en el cuerpo a cuerpo, Draco?- preguntó Harry en su oreja, el rubio se separó un poco y lo miró de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en una parte bastante prominente de la anatomía de Harry.

- Yo creo que más bien, si- alargó la mano para tomar el sexo del Gryffindor, que jadeó.

- Ahora me toca a mí ver tu sable- y con los dedos, comenzó a bajar los pantalones que el rubio aún conservaba.

- Lo que hay es tuyo, si lo quieres, simplemente cógelo- sonrió con dulzura y una pizca de gamberrismo. No hizo falta que lo dijera dos veces. Los pantalones, desaparecieron, igual que los boxers, estaban los dos desnudos. Dispuestos a todo en esos momentos. Brindaron de nuevo, entrelazando los brazos, sin poder dejar de sonreír. Harry cogió la copa de Draco, y la dejó en la mesilla de noche, junto con la suya.

- Te necesito con las manos libres ahora- susurró en sus labios, para volver a besarlo después. Con una mano, recorrió todo el cuerpo, pálido y fuerte de Draco, la ancha espalda, el torso potente, los brazos torneados, las piernas musculosas, el abdomen plano y trabajado, el culo duro y respingón, el pene erguido y palpitante. Cerró su mano sobre el miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo, mientras con la otra, jugaba con los pezones rosados, que se endurecían. Nunca dejó de besarlo. Draco cada vez se acercaba más a él, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, intentando fundirse, ser uno solo, par no tener que separarse jamás. Jadeaba, gemía, pero se perdían en el beso profundo que sostenía con Harry. Se derramó sobre los dedos del moreno, que rompiendo el beso, se llevó los dedos a la boca y los lamió, con los dedos húmedos, recorrió todo el costado de Draco, y lo instó a darse la vuelta, cuando lo tenía de espaldas, mientras con un brazo lo rodeaba, puso los dedos en su boca, y el rubio los lamió, como si fueran un helado que amenaza con derretirse.

Uno de esos dedos, se introdujo entre sus nalgas, abriendo el camino, para algo mucho mayor. Cuando los movimientos del Slytherin se hicieron más pausados, más ondulantes, Harry introdujo un segundo dedo, se moría por entrar allí, por sentirse rodeado de la calidez del Draco, a quien amaba. Incluso ya pensaba en él como en Draco, y no como en Jacob, su mente había sustituido con velocidad el nombre. La tensión lo estaba matando, incluso sentía dolor. Necesitaba penetrarlo ya, pero no quería hacerle daño. Draco alargó la mano hacia atrás y lo cogió del brazo, para detenerlo.

- Harry, hazlo ya, ¡por Dios!, no…ah…no me va a doler- cierto, Draco no era virgen, retiró los dos dedos con cuidado, y puso las manos en las caderas del Slytherin para abrirlo un poco más, con cuidado, se introdujo en la abertura, estrecha y caliente que le era ofrecida, se abrió paso lentamente, hasta que estuvo todo dentro, Draco gimió, acompañando su jadeo de alivio, salió despacio también, y volvió a entrar, una y otra vez, alargándolo lo más posible, mientras las baladas de Phil Collins los acompañaban. Mientras lo hacía, una mano le servía de apoyo, mientras la otra, volvía a masturbar a Draco, tenían que llegar juntos, debían hacerlo. Si no, no tendría gracia. Y lo consiguieron, con un grito, ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo, derramándose uno en el interior de Draco, y este, de nuevo en la mano de Harry. Permaneció dentro de él un tiempo, abrazado a su espalda, rodeándolo con los brazos. No quería volver a separarse de él. Nunca más. Besó su cuello, notando como la respiración de Draco se hacía más profunda, se estaba durmiendo, y sonrió, aspirando el olor de ambos entremezclado.

- Harry- dijo Draco, medio dormido- Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti, mi vida- besó su pelo, apretando un poco más el abrazo. Al final, todo había salido bien, y si habían conseguido superar esto, podrían con todo. Nada haría que se separase de él. Nada.


End file.
